User talk:Frentiza the ferret/Archive1
Awesome. I feel privileged to give you the first welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I'm glad you joined us here. Most of your help or anything like that will be answered by a little post thingy LordTBT does on all new members. If you have any questions, please contact the administrators, Or if your feeling like you need some friendly advice or help with any problems, I and other users would be happy to help you! Hoping your experiences on the wiki last a life time, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:58, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Fic Also, I have no idea if you have noticed yet, but I edited your fanfic story. Just know I DID NOT DELETE OR ADD ANYTHING!! I simply got rid of those weird boxes and fixed the internal links (The Category:Fan Fiction, the link leading to your user page, etc). Those wierd boxes: You know, these ones. Are a common problem among newcomers. The word system on this wiki is, no other word for it, wierd. Those boxes appear when you use the 'spacebar' too much, or when you indent manually. The RW indents automatically. Also, you seemed to have figured this out, you have to skip a line (hit 'return/enter') twice. If you just hit it once and you go down just one line, nothing will happen. That whole paragraph was probably very confusing. Anyhow, if you have any questions, feel free to ask fellow users. Besides myself, good alternatives would be LordTBT, Sambrook the otter, and Charie Swordmaid. Again, welcome to the wiki! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Have you heard of the Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long? You might want to consider contributing a chapter. Also, fellow Mistmantle fan. Nice :) Slow progress... Well, since I'm just trying out the odds and ends of fanfictions, I'm getting a horrible case of writer's block now, so I'm flexing my writing muscles on my own original stories. But I'll get back to it one day. *shrug* Frentiza the ferret 08:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey , Frentiza da Ferret! okay you came In Oct, but Hey, Always time to say hey! So, Heylo! :D. Now I am going to hike to fan fic to read your story.... (whats it called?) .[[User:Chris|Chris thumb|80px]] Talk!]] 13:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks for telling me your stories names... I will definatly read them! thankx again- Chris Talk! 15:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You're very much welcome! I also saw the other one on your talk page; actually, I'm a girl... but whatever! It doesn't matter much hehe Frentiza the ferret Commentary 17:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) hehe, sorry bout that.;). Thanks again. --Chris Talk! 22:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) That's how I felt During martin the warrior (Book) I was like, "Stay away from Martin, Brome, felldoh, rose, Keyla and Tullgrew". Obviously, he didn't listen. I, however, being a member of this wiki, can see your opinions as I write (An added bonus!) Any questions or any thing, you can ask c'est moi- I'm theree, cause I get on almosst eveyday. I'm going to your stroy soon as I post this. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) LUCKY!! You have the Redwall Season One Disc!! Oh man, The library only has like the first 8 episodes, and Iborrow broke, so I can't see seasons 2 or three again. But on the down side for you, you don't have Doomwyte. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know right. :)) But I'm probably gonna get Doomwyte for Christmas. That's all for now. ;P Fren the valiant Talk! 12:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I had to buy my own copy. it was like 20 bucks (It was worth it!! Fave characters, otter- Zaran and Rorgus) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I hope so, Shieldmaiden, it's my birthday in 2 days so I'll get to buy Doomwyte! WOOHOO!!! Fren Talk! 15:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) xDxDxD I got my copy before it even came out officially in the UK, some sort of shipping error and they sent it to me early, hence my name Zaran Rhulain Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 07:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ope you enjoy it, matey! Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HEY Hey, Fren. (Do you mind If I call you that?) Just Checking In to say "Hey," I saw Your new Name.- ? Chris Talk! 19:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIShieldmaiden Talk! 14:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Coool "B-day: The fact that I am a December Capricorn is all I'll reveal" So am I!(on the 31st) Awesome. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 13:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll reveal this much...it's my birthday today!!! --Frentiza the ferret Talk! 07:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) YES!!!! YEAH!!! For my bday today I finally got Doomwyte!!!! YEEHOO!!! *dances around the house waving Doomwyte copy* Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Happy Birthday! ...Just don't drop it on your foot like I did. It hurts. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 14:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Would you believe me if I told you that I told you parents to get you Doomwte? No, I on't suppose you would. Anyways, HAPPY BITHDAY!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!! --- -Frentiza the ferret Talk! 11:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Actually I was the one who got it...in the bookstore I grabbed the first copy I saw and my mom paid for it. XD You DROPPED Doomwyte?!?!?!? that's disrespectful!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Happy late bday sorry for the lateness, also hope your Christmas was good. :) now, happy new year. *Drops AppleChris Talk! 15:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ps- saw your sig- WOW. niceChris Talk! 15:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) YAYAY!!! You're onlin! QUICK, ASK ME SOMETHING. ANYTHING!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Have a Happy New Year too! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 21:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, FREN!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fren, have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger] Happy New Year!>--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx Thanks, Fren! Happy oh- niner! Chris Talk! 06:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! I ain't seen you in a stretch of time! Happy new years mate![[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, They've been through so much- it's not like they're not married or anything. (BTW- about to add . . . .) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) thanks don't worry, I'm the youngest, i'm 12 now! teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 01:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) WOW It is awesome. I feel sorry for that pore cub! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) hi Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey I hope you like. PLZ update Avenger and Fren's quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi can you look at the pictures I uploaded? Glamdring and ratdeath Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Can you draw me a picture of Fiona The Traveler? She's a fox with a red tail and red fur,also a orange dress;with orange slippers and a blue cape! With light blue eyes. She carries a sling,rapped around her hip. A net on her back is full of stones. She a adult also! Fiona The Traveler Can you draw a pic? Hey, can you draw me a pic of IceClaw, the terror of the seas? He's just a white wild cat with pink eyes and pinkish claws. He is an albino, and he wears a black leather tunic with a matching belt and cutless that has a golden hilt. You don't have to, but you're so good at villains, I thought it would be cool. Thanks--MERLOCK 02:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. you could check out my fan fic, Touched by magic, and ShadoWolveS if you want. Thank you so much!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thank You For The Picture!!!--Fiona The Traveler Redwall Abbey!!!! Cool! Thanks! I may try to make one myself sometime, but cats aren't my highest point in art. :P Thanks again. --MERLOCK 15:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thx for yore welcome. I already feel appreciated! Myra Darktail 13:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Are you any good at badgers? If so, can you draw me? Female badger, blue tunic (or you could draw a short dress, it's basically the same), green belt, brown eyes. She's holding a battle axe, but you can get rid of it if you like. No shoes. Thanks! P.S. Me asking you to draw something for me is a great compliment. KIU! :-)--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Can You? Can you draw a picture of Deyna Swordmaid? She's a otter with brown fur and brown eyes. Wearing a crimson dress,with a black belt. She also has a ponytail down to her neck. Her age is 25 seasons. She is standing in a fast flowing river in Mossflower Woods. Her weapons are two twin swords. So can you draw her?--Deyna Swordmaid Oooooh Iceclaw! Thanks so much! I'll probably add it latter to my fan fic, when he's actually up and about, not washed up on the beach. So, thanks again!--MERLOCK 13:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Iceclaw Thanks for the pic of iceclaw! He's really cool looking!!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Fantasy is real, who believes me? 20:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ferret Drawing Needed Hey,Frentiza! I'm Laterose. I noticed you can draw ferrets really good,so can you draw me one for my fan-fic? He name Ritzen. He looks like that picture of Zabgev The Slavemaster,but in Mossflower Woods and with a red shirt.--The Rose Of Redwall I love it! It's awesome! Thankee!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome Job!! I love it!! Thanks Frentiza!!--The Rose Of Redwall Noonvale Here I Come!!! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Heya! My brother just went to the Phillipines (or however you spell it) to play tennis!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Ya, I thought it looked wrong, and I couldn't be bothered to open another tab. Hey, if you don't mind, could you draw another female badger? Khaki or brown tunic, and a black belt. Oh yes, and holding a bow, with a quiver of red-fletched arrows on her back. It's for my website, Club Badger. My brother's back though. He came back yesterday. He didn't win anything, though.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:35, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thankee for the picture. P.S. Have you seen this pic I did for ye? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey again. I would like if you drew Bluestripe the Wild.His discription is in chapter 1 and chapter 2.Please draw him with no humanish hair. P.S. I understand that you were gone on trip.One more thing,Fren,can you give me some good ideas for a fan fic(lots of good ideas,I'm really lame at thinking of ideas)Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million,pal! For the SUPER COOL AWESOME PICTURE! P.S. Is it too much trouble asking you if you can draw scenes(battles,meeting a new friend,etc.)Only at certain parts,though.Thanks and bye,Fren!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Heya! I see you like Neopets? Well, you should try Moshi Monsters, which is basically a smaller version of Neopets. If you can join up, then ask me to be your friend! My username is Zann03.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Picture For Me! Hey Frentiza,I'm Maria Waterdog! I need a picture of Maria;she is a High Queen Rhulain sea otter with brown fur wearing a green dress and a short green cloak. Her hair is down to her elbow. Her weapon is a lance,which is has in her paw. Her eyes are ocean blue,can you draw her? Maria Waterdog OMG!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!! Maria Waterdog Details for Picture Lord Thunderstripe is a large badger, fairly tall standing straight up, leaning on a large broadsword which in the style of Lord Broktree's is wider at the end than the point where the sword meets the handle. He wears metal armor with no helmet. thank you! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) hoi update Tagg quest PLEASE cheeck out my new story User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I updated Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update, if ye care, Miz Ferret on Hollyfire's Tale (and it took me FOREVER- two chapters!). *winks* Fellow Warriors and Inkheart fan, reportin' for duty, marm! Have ye seen the movie of Inkheart? I haven't- my mom thinks it's too violent. She's really strict about TV. *sighs* But, hey! She couldn't care less about what I read (Redwall!). One GOOD quality, I 'pose. Anyway, update. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Heys! How's ya Monster cummin' along, eh? Hope ya've bin takin' good care of him/her. Just got a new account- pingpongpoppet, so if ya could ask her to be her friend then that'd be good... P.S. Could you take a look at my website? Sorry about my breaching of the rules (I should have asked beforehand) but I was being naughty and using your piccies on me sig. (That might be what Martin2's asking you for, wot?)--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Than you! ITS AWESOME!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for commenting on my story. :) I added a small update- not much, but a update's a update, si? ;) Again, thank you and glad you enjoyed it. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Paint I don't see how you do your pics on Paint, they are so awesome and you cannot possibly use a mouse to do such great pictures (You should get a Deviant). Please, PLEASE give me step-by-step instructions on how you do yours, no missing out stuff, and starting from the very start.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. You weren't joking when you said you were good at using a mouse... it must take you a long time to get the uncoloured drawing right.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Eeek... I just realised how good you really are. I think I'd rather stick to waiting until I can get a tablet, but I might try it.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hah. I'm in the middle of mine, stay on, I'll upload it as soon as I can...--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yurr et bee's! --Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests! Hope you like it...Chris Yo, Whassup people? 05:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Really, if the update thing gets annoying, tell me and I'll stop) I am sooooo sorry that I took this long! Reedwater doesn't really have a position, but after Stonedusk (her brother) dies, she becomes the leader of Holt Lightflames. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Can you please put my name under the update list? Blizzard6654 00:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing Could you please draw a young ferret with a dagger? She has a cruel look on her face and has light-brown fur. One of her feet is leaning to the left and she is clothed in an emerald-green gown. She also had a gold coronet with an emerald in it on her head. Thank you so much! Blizzard6654 01:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing Thanks, Frentiza! Blizzard6654 19:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 The Pictures *'Sayan the Dark' - Sayna is Martin's mother and is alive and getting revenge on Badrang because she learned that he has martin. So she is mousemaid and wears a purple dress, pink cloak and hood, and always carries bow and arrows with her. Her hair is tied in a pony tail and has a purple ribbon. *'Stella the Star Maiden' - Stella is a star badger, meaning she has a star mark on her head. She wears a gold dress lined with blue, and has a lance in her paw. --[[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars']] Update Unsung, Tagg quest, Return to Noonavle and Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!!! you are a awesome artist! [[User:The Star Maiden|'Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speakt to the Stars!']] Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Me too! I'm Catholic too! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Heigh-ho I've done another pic of ye! --Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung enter Ribbajack! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update On User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) could you read Battle for southsward? a sequel to Tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Frentiza May I request a picture of Raina, the squirrel princess? Raina wears a blue dress and and also has blue eyes. Her weapon is a lance and she also has a small crown on her head. You can draw her, please say yes! [[User talk:Princess Raina|'Squirrel Princess Raina']] Update Battle For Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! [[User:Princess Raina|'Raina of Southsward']] [[User talk:Princess Raina|'Squirrel Princess']] Nice Artist Ya Are! :Hey ya Frentiza, came to request a picture of Zaran the Black, or as her real name, Ira Streambattle. *Species - Otter *Fur Color - Sable *Eye Color - Dark Brown *Dress Color - Red, lined with yellow. Not that fancy of a dress *From - [[User talk:Zaran The Black|'Ira Streambattle']] Update battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Okay, Alkena is a Marlfox. Which means she had gray fur and pale eyes. Her outfit is a black dress, which is torn alot. Alkena'a hair is at her shoulder as well. ~Alkena update battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) What happened? Avenwarrior!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks =D Zaran Rhulain Message me! 12:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Details My Picture of Kaylan: *Species - Ferret *Place in Redwall World - A slave *Outfit - A small, slightly tron, cyan colored, dress. *Eye Color - Dark green *Fur Color - Tan *Hair - A short pony tail *Stance - Standing with her arms folded, with a friendly smile on her face. *Background - A forest *From - [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|'Kaylan the Ferret']] Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Kaylan the Ferret/Tayna the Outcast|Tayna the Outcast. [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 15:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) My pic of Samantha *Fur Color - Light Brown *Eye Color - Dark Blue *Outfit - A tiny blue dress, lined with yellow and a blue cape. With arrows on her back. *Stance - Hold her bow and arrows, standing on a rock *From - [[User talk:Samantha The Coneslinger|'Sam Coneslinger']] 21:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hey fren! i've got art tips on my userpage! wanna look?--Ferretmaiden 13:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Ahoy! *Species - Fox *Eye Color - Dark Green *Fur Color - Orange *Outfit - A small green dress. She has gold bracelets that are also attached cloth on her dress;like if they were wings of a bird. *Stance - Holding shield and dagger *From - [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) yeehee! i'm not the only one!!! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Well you can look at Mauran Axestripe's picture that she made for me on my user page. It pretty much tells it all! (Look at her hands and the bracelets. Look how the are like wings) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Like to have a look? Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have to have email to join deviantART? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! OK. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signing up, you are assigned to every task you wanted. (hee hee hee, me bossing someone whose older than me! See my age on your MM friends tree) But, you are not to wag watches, so sign up for a watch or else.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update I think you'll like it!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) sure i'll daw ye! but can we skip the ponytail? ahm not good at ponytails. at all. what say?--Ferretmaiden 19:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) here ya go! i made the ponytail! i hope ye like it!--Ferretmaiden 21:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request Details Hi! I was wonderng if you could draw Kailee for me. Here's the details: Fur Color: Off-white-ish-grey-ish Eye color: Light blue Dress stuff: Light blue with lacey trim. I have a black belt where my dagger is, but also a yellow sahs across my chest. Weapon: Dagger (of course!) If its okay, could she be sitting? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 04:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'll get started on it soon. I have another picture I'm working on that is in the Photoshop machine, but after I'm done with that, I'll start working!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm getting started! I'm listening to "The Hampster Dance Song" for inspiration. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Also, do you have a prefernce on the pose? I was thinking that maybe sitting and thinking would be good, but if you think otherwise, I'm cool with that! Drawing is Done!! The drawing's done! It was fairly easy, so I photoshopped it and sketched it in one day! Yay! I though this looked "...very determined yet somewhat unsure..." If you want any other pictures, don't be afraid to contact me! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) WOW!! THANKS FOR THE PIC! I LOVE IT. HEHE…ESPECIALLY THE HAT. I JUST FEEL LIKE TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS SO…HAHA…THANKS AGAIN!!!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wow!! It's GREAT!! I love it! Awesome!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! she's really pretty!^-^--Ferretmaiden 12:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk, matey?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 14:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) How about lame Redwall characters?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Lamest Redwall Villains:Korvus Skurr, Riggu Felis, and Gabool the Wild.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Gabool was stupid, Riggu Felis's rival was his son(not much more than a kitten), and Korvus Skurr was a coward and a fool.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeeheehee! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 16:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! I don't think we have an ice skating teacher yet. You're gonna need some patience, though! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Bored Hi! Whatcha doin'?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) hey um. have you read Folgrims past? what do you think i should do with Tina? (looks around evily) i'm thinking about killing her.--Ferretmaiden 01:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Me? Well, I'm depressed. I made myself look like an idiot in dance today :P Not really hungry even though lunch is in 20 min.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 21:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) new fan fic! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Could you draw a pic of Vurran fer me? It should be easy, he's a ferret, he is all white, with black streaks down over his eyes, he has a spear in his right paw, that has two spike coming out from the sides, a dagger in his left paw, and two leather gauntlents that go up a quarter from his elbows, and down to his second knuckles, these have three foot long claw blades that come out of them, they are in, he has white eyes, a red-black tunic, a black bandanna, thanks, Avatar Silver I'm going to make a difference! i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) S'alright, take yer time mate!--Avatar Silver I'm going to make a difference! Can you draw Me? All details are on my User Page; under ''Andrea Swifteye. My age, outfit and everything else! ~Andrea Swifteye By My Name, I Am Swifteye! 15:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Rrrrrrrr.... I am absolutely fuming about a total vandal on the Moshi Monsters Wiki, he has mucked up just about every page on it, putting rude stuff on it, saying the wiki is rubbish (real words are far worse, I shall not repeat them) and taunting me (the admin and the most active user on the wiki) that I couldn't stop him. Well, I've blocked him for six months (anything after that and it'll be one year) but I really need help with it. Seeing as you know about MM, could you help me? I'm known as "Tigan Barkwater" there, if you help well for a while, I'll give you the rollback ability, and after that maybe admin rights (I'm a bureaucrat too.) Not a word about my age. Deal? Link's here .--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He is also banned from the Club Penguin Wiki as well (no wonder there, if you've seen what damage he's done) and if I'm the only one working, toiling along slowly (sorry for making me sound heroic) other people will come along and do that again. Also, if there's more pages, it'll be harder to get at the whole wiki. The MMW wasn't made by me, I adopted it, and no-one has made useful edits at all since I came. Please?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I know.... I wish I could erase it from the recent changes...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Guess what? Our new MMW friend has struck again. Please edit and create more pages!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Remember the fan fic I was going to wrirte, Noonvale, the Land of Peace?Now me and Silver are gonna write it together.Bye! hey fren! it's me ferretmaiden! i got a second account on the wiki! now i am also known as Tara! talk to ya later--Tara Ferretwarrior 13:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! He looks alright, if you wan to compare him to sumthin' you could make him standing infront of a tree or a larg boulder or something, besides that, he looks alright, by imo, did you mean emo?--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I actually read your profile for the first time, (amazing isn't it?) and you wanna know what? I'm Filipino too! wow I still can't believe I haven't read your pro. until now! XD I suppose tablets are good, but your pictures are really good already.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Art request is almost done!!! You asked me to draw Fren, right? Well, i just need to finished coloring her and voala!! BTW, i tried a different style, so it may not be perfect, K? <:3( )~ 16:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior-black as a moonless night and swift as the Mossflower winds! I AM OTTERWARRIOR!!!!!!! Umm.... Are you too busy for any requests? cause I have one. It's Wengle Brookrudder, a male otter about 16 seasons old. He has a blue tunic and a brown belt on and wields the sword of Martin with a sheath on his back. He should have an expression like he's ready for anything. If you need any more info just ask me. But if you're too busy you don't have to do it right now. Thanks!--Verminfate 10:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 65px Hello from the UK! Hey, Fren! It's Bluestripe.Really.Go read the fan fic I am co-writing with Silver.Bye!--Thel' Vomadore 15:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) lol! Yeah, we rock! XD --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 21:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) S'oky, Thanks--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! update on redwall paradies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) heehee! i thought the song would best fit Meeka's personality #1 cause she wants to get away from Riftguard #2 she's got a love that's all hers #3 and do what ye want but your never gonna break her, and your never gonna own her ooooh!whoa!(song not in that order) hey! i desighned a character for Fren to fall in love with, is that all right?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 13:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back from NYLT(National Youth Leadership Training).Now I have the proper leadership training.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 13:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) for FREN! not the human you! he's a white black footed ferret, with amber eyes. he's a thief, but he doesn't steal from peacful woodlanders and he doesn't hurt or kill anyone if he can help it, his weapon is a wooden mace he stole off a corsair, his personality: always has a joke for everthing cheerful and witty has a darkside when he needs one clever,(needs to be) a born leader (though he doesn't Know it) a very very VERY large sweet tooth Playful and teasing flirty(poor guy isn't very good at it) has a taste for spicy things so what ye think? i'll send you a picture of him in a moment...----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) well they don't get married yet! he saves her from the swamp, and they just be travilin companions, then he gets shot by a painted one arrow and then the true colors show while she heals him.(basicly she thanks him for saving her from the arrow and he says she's worth savin yadda yadda yadda and they look into each others eyes a moment then look away blushing) however if you don't like the idea i'm not forcing you....*shrugs* i just desighned him and thought you might like the idea(got a lot of em swimmin in me head) you don't have to use him, i don't like forcing people so if you feel thats what happenen let me know!lolz----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) exasporated snort* no i havn't, that blew right past my mind!!!!!you got any idea's in that clever bonce of yours?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 20:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) this is him! you can name him if you want. Any idea why hardly anyone asks for requests? Surely I'm not that bad... but everyone goes you and LPG and Bluey and Sambrook and MERLOCK and FM(not that I have anything against you). Wonder why.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) maybe we could name him Kyle? i like it and it sort of makes me think of a theif,what do you think?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 18:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) so are you gonna keep (newly named) Kyle? or are you gonna nix him? i mean this is probably*cough* a rather lame idea...........anything you want to add delete or edit is fine i don't get me feelins hurt 'bout stuff like that^-^ how about he was whipped by Frens old man? i thought it might add a little twist but i also think it could be lame 'cause it's kinda predictible......anywho, whats yer verdict? your char your story.:D lolz i had too much chocalate last nite so now i all happy fer some reason!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 18:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Fren, where do you go for vacation?Do you go to another part of the Philippenes or do you go to another country?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ooooh...hem! i didn't know!:D hurr dee hurr dee hurr!(that was my mole alter ego NOT ME!!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 16:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thank goodness, Fren, me old matey, you're here! Me, you, and Martin 2 are the only ones here.Meet me at the shout box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Fren, I see you are a artist. May I request a picture? ~[[User:Black Melony|'Black Melony']] [[User talk:Black Melony|'You wanna talk?']] 16:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I like your 'doodles' do you have to outline them first, or do you just make them by memory or something? I have only got one that I've ever done without an outline. Also, I am Catholic too! Type me back please! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 15:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update APT----Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! oooh! let me see let me look!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) cool! i like that mischievious glint in his eye.it totally matches his personality!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Emma the Fierce *Species - Badger *Age - 15 *Gender - Female *Eye Color - Blue *Clothes - A short, ripped, buttoned, no sleeve, dark green tunic with a black belt *Back Ground - She's in a cell, which is gray-walled *Stance - Emma's arms are chained to the wall *From - Emma the Fierce "Salamandastron will be free!" 19:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) think you could draw my buddy,Otterwarrior? she's a pretty black otter with green eyes.her weapon is a staff with small sword like blades sticcking out each end of the staff.she wears a lime green tunic with a silver collar.as to her position,have her in a sort of relaxed position..thank you(she'd ask you herself,but shes busy)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! I took a break from scratching my mosquito bites to make a semi-good-sized update on everyone's favorite comedy, Redwall Villains, On Ice! Here's the scoop: Meeka and Klitch finally get to the rodeo where Meeka finds out what exactly he is doing there, and we get some more thoughts from her about all of the madness and mayhem. Also, Meeka meets two unexpected woodlanders! In the next issue, we will find out more about a mysterious champion barrel-racer and more about Klitch, I promise! You're gonna want to be preparing, for there will be a shocker! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) why would Apoligize be the themesong For Kyle?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) pardon?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ooooh! so when you plan ter update? is school that hard?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm...well how have you edited Kyle?what you left out and what you havn't? just wanto know!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) for more info on what Otterwarrior looks like,go to User:Otterwarrior!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) i'm making a video of pictures of meeka prior windows movie maker with all of the pictures other people have drawn for me..i have credits on the end saying who did the pic so you are not without credit! so may i have permission to use your art?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i made some new polls on my userpage! come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I've made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) but what was wrong with it?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) i don't understand..what was your fanfic about?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) gah! Fren! be more specific!!!was there race cars? or was it just some sequal to frens quest?????? your being vague!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) o.k so he let LPG do rv:oi but he don't let you do that? unfair!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) so your gonna have to put Kyle on Frens quest? please please update it even a little bit!!!(goes on her knees) i'm begging you!!!!! and as to that..i think people would revolt if TBT took rv:oi off now...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) oh BTW i updated redwall parodies!!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 02:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, Fiona Fox need another pic! I'm changing my background; no longer a Marlfox. *Species - Fox *Gender - Female *Eye Color - Blue *Fur Color - Orange *Clothes - A green short dress with a black belt. And a darker green cloak. *Body - Skinny and tall *No Hair or Background ~Fiona Fox Talk! 19:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hahahah!!!! Thanks sooooo much for showing me the link to Redwall Villains: On Ice! HAHAHA!! P.S - Are you gonna draw the pic I asked for? ~Fiona Fox Talk! Fiona Fox 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 14:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) drawing i was wonderingi f you could draw rockspike for me. here is the info: species:large hedgehog (if you can't do hedgehogs thats fine.also if you're too busy i can wait) weapon:stave, dagger in belt. clothing:short rough green (or brown,whichever you want)tunic, sandals,black rope belt. unusual features: spikes are grey,tunic has a rip in it,just above the waist on your right side. position:facing sideways,mouth is open thanks Ahoy! Check out Bluestripe's new wiki! It has RPGs, and you can put your fan fic "Fren and Kyle:Just a crush" there! There's a link on his user page. Umrag the Destroyer 20:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer ever tryed drawing your characters with wings? i did! it turned out cool!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! There's an Update on RV:OI! We finally get the conclusion between Meeka and Klitch, and I garantee it will be a surprise! Prepare yourselves, this will be funny, if shocking! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC)